


The Love Of A Criminal

by Vampirerex1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been captured by a group of Leaf Nin, Hoshigaki Kisame is treated to an inside look of Konoha's most famous interrogations specialist's interrogation room. He had expected Morino Ibiki to be harsh on him, but he hadn't expected to fall for the expert's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/3

_**1/3** _

It had been the usual day for him; he'd been on a mission with his partner Itachi when it had happened. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow, four Leaf ANBU had ambushed them and used a jutsu on Itachi to pretty much turn the effects of his mangyekou around so that he was caught in it instead and a jutsu was placed on him that completely immobilised him enough for them to carry him back to the Leaf Village, which put him in his current position. Tied up in…what appeared to be a torture chair and left alone in a dark room for several hours.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark, as a shark he liked the dark more than he liked the light, but being tied to a chair, where you can't move anything, wasn't all that comfortable. Especially since his body decided that it was going to create an itch, in a place where it would be improper and impolite to scratch if in the company of someone else. Yes, Hoshigaki Kisame was sat in the interrogation room of the Hidden Leaf Village's one interrogational expert and he was thinking about how wonderful it would be if he could scratch his balls.

He tried to wiggle around on the seat to at least try to get some friction on his scrotum to ease the incessant itch, but it wasn't easy when you could hardly move. A deep growl filled the room as he was forced to sit there while the itch got worse and worse. He just about gave up hope when the door opened, sending bright yellow light streaming into the room and making him close his eyes a little at the sight of such brightness. A figure appeared in the doorway, one that…were Kisame a lesser shinobi, would have him shrinking in his seat.

The figure stepped into the room and the door closed again, before a light in the room turned on and Morino Ibiki was stood there, cracking his knuckles and giving a wry smile to the shark nin. the scars running along his face, showed that he was definitely used to being interrogated, but then...if he hadn't, Kisame guessed, he wouldn't be Konoha's leading interrogation specialist. What appeared to be strange though, was that there didn't seem to be any instruments that would be used to 'interrogate' him.

"Shall we start?" Ibiki asked.

Kisame felt like laughing, but all that came out was a small chuckle, which lead Ibiki to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think you'll be laughing in a minute Hoshigaki" he stated.

Kisame's chuckle did indeed turn into a laugh and this caused Ibiki to furrow his brow.

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

The blue skinned shark-nin shook his head and continued to laugh at the interrogation specialist. It wasn't like he was going to get anything out of the former mist-nin, the one who was aptly named The monster of the mist. But still, the man could definitely try to do so. Ibiki narrowed his eyes and began forming hand seals, casting a jutsu over the shark nin that, at first, caused a twinge in the lower abdomen of said blue skinned ninja. Kisame stopped his laughing at this feeling and threw a curious look towards the scarred ninja in front of him.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" He asked.

Ibiki smiled a sick and sadistic smile.

"You will talk, by the end of the day, you will be begging to tell me everything just so you can relieve yourself" he replied.

Kisame's eyes went wide at this, but then they went back to normal. So he intended to make him what...desperate to use the bathroom so he would talk. Pfft, like that would ever happen. Every six months, the Akatsuki were forced to go through an endurance test, see who could hold their urine the longest and though Kisame never actually 'won' those 'contests', he always put up a good show and held it for as long as he could. So this would be easy, he could put all he'd learned from those endurance tests into good use now.

**_*~*~*~*~*~_ **

A few hours later, Kisame was beginning to feel the effects of the jutsu that had been cast on him, his bladder had begun to fill a short while ago and it seemed to the former mist nin, that the jutsu was designed to accelerate the process, which in result, was beginning to make Kisame a little uncomfortable. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, it was just a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that was telling him that he needed to urinate. For the past few hours, Ibiki had been in the room and watching him with an intent gaze, which, was almost nerve wrecking and would have been if Kisame hadn't known the gazes of both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara. Kisame subtly readjusted himself in his seat, not because he was getting desperate to use the can, but because his buttocks were going numb from being sat down for too long.

A sigh escaped the blue-skinned shark-nin as he sat there, it was quite boring really, just being sat in a room, tied to a chair while you were watched by an interrogation specialist, who had cast a stupid jutsu on you that was supposed to accelerate the need to urinate. Another sigh passed his thin lips as he sat there, instead of just looking around the room once again, considering he'd pretty much memorised the entire room, down to every last crack in the ceiling and every last cobweb in the corners, he decided to close his eyes. He may as well get some shut eye, because this was gonna take a while and quite frankly, he was bored to tears.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

Another few hours went past and now Kisame was beginning to feel a pressure on his bladder. The acceleration jutsu was definitely doing its job and as the minutes passed, he could feel his bladder filling up just that little bit more. If this feeling wasn't enough, Ibiki had decided to leave the room, but before he'd left, he'd cast another jutsu, which made the water pipe behind Kisame crack a little, well, enough for droplets of water to escape and, because of the constant dripping for about an hour and a half, there was a small puddle on the floor and because of which, when each drop fell and landed in the puddle, Kisame could hear the 'Splish, splish, splish' of each one. Couple this with his ever growing need to pee, it was beginning to get very uncomfortable for him. However, he wouldn't give up, he would not tell this pathetic little village anything about the Akatsuki or its plans, there was just no way, that was out...of...the...question.

Slowly but surely, the pressure was increasing on his bladder, thus causing his manhood to rise with it, which inevitably caused another uncomfortable situation. As if needing the loo wasn't enough, he now had an erection which was slowly beginning to strain against his pants. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as, he was by no means small in that department and the largeness of his male anatomy was overwhelming for his nin-pants. It was at times like these, that he usually had his cloak on, so any erections he got, weren't seen by anyone, but alas, his cloak had been taken from him before he'd been placed in this room, so there was nothing to hide the ever pitching tent. Still though, he didn't make a sound, he wouldn't give up any information at all, his iron will was too stubborn for that.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

Soon Ibiki returned to the room and  he was stripped of all of his clothing before the painful side of the interrogation was conducted, each bit of pain was rewarded with either a grunt or a hiss, no other sounds were made, but...Kisame noticed...with every bit of pain he experienced, his need for the bathroom increased tenfold. When Ibiki had finished with the physical interrogation, he left the room, leaving Kisame to squirm a little with the discomfort in his bladder. Kami did he need to pee right now, but no...he wouldn't give up the secrets of the Akatsuki, that was a definite no-go. He was surprised when a young woman entered the room after Ibiki left and he was even more surprised when the young woman began to speak to him as she worked on healing his wounds.

"I'm sorry for all my father's doing to you, he's not known for his tact" she said.

Kisame was...well, he was definitely shocked. This girl was Morino Ibiki's daughter? He gave her a large grin and nodded, though it was definitely out of shock that he was replying. For the time being, he forgot about his need to urinate and concentrated only on the feel of this beautiful young woman's hands on his body. As he looked at her, he could see the small blush on her features and a small chuckle left him.

"What's the matter medic-chan, never seen a naked male body before?" He asked.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, before a small chuckle fell past her own lips.

"Hai, I have seen a naked male body before and your erection certainly isn't the first I've seen" she replied.

Kisame chuckled again and just sit back and let her do her work, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before opening them again.

"Do you know who I am medic-chan?" He questioned.

The young woman looked up at him from where she was working and nodded.

"Hai, you are Hoshigaki Kisame, formerly of the mist. One of the legendary seven swordsmen of the Mist who became a Missing Nin after a failed Coup D'etat on the Mizukage" she answered.

Kisame nodded, so the girl knew who he was, yet she didn't seem to be cowering in his presence and nor did she seem fazed by his skin or how he looked. But then again, he thought, she wasn't here to appraise his body or his looks, she was here only to heal him when necessary, so that Ibiki could get back to torturing him. Soon, the young medic was done with her work and she nodded to Ibiki who was stood at the door. Said man, nodded at some people outside and two shinobi came in, unstrapping Kisame from the chair and standing him up, taking him over to the wall opposite him and chaining him up there. Of course, once he was on a vertical base, gravity decided to do its worst and Kisame's need to pee was intensified times a hundred and he found himself grunting and trying to bend over to try and ease the pressure. What he didn't see was that, the young medic had given her father a disapproving look when she'd realised what Ibiki had done.

"Morino-San, could I have a word outside?" She asked.

Ibiki nodded and watched as the young woman walked outside, before following her out and closing the door behind him, knowing that with the state Kisame was in, he wouldn't be able to fight off a mouse, let alone two jōnin shinobi.

"What is it Emi?" He asked.

Morino Emi looked at her father and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, you used that technique on him? Dad, that's not fair, even by your standards" she stated.

Ibiki shrugged his shoulders.

"How else'm I supposed to get him to talk Emi? He's an S-Class criminal for Kami's sake, just normal pain won't work on him" he argued.

Emi shook her head and sighed.

"But dad, you could quite easily kill him" she insisted.

Ibiki looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He knew that holding your urine was bad, but bad enough to kill someone? That was something he thought wasn't possible from just holding your pee. Emi sighed and shook her head.

"If you hold your urine for too long, it provides a breeding ground for bacteria, which could easily be absorbed into the blood and cause a blood infection like septicemia, which is a killer" she explained.

Ibiki nodded, but the argument still stood, if Kisame died, no-one would miss him and it would be one of the Akatsuki out of the way. He couldn't understand why Emi cared so much about the criminals that came in here, but he guessed it was something to do with being a medic. He sighed and shook his head, before looking down at his daughter again.

"He'll hold it until I say he can go" he said.

This made Emi shake her head in exasperation.

"Then let me sit in on the interrogation so I can tell you if he's had enough of holding it. If you want to get information out of him dad, he needs to be alive" she stated.

Ibiki was rather unhappy with having his daughter witnessing such violence that he was committing against a criminal, but she did have a point about the whole alive and information thing. He sighed and nodded, turning back towards the door and opening it, walking through and looking at Kisame, before once again beginning the physical interrogation.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

A few more hours passed and Kisame still hadn't said anything to Ibiki and Emi had told her father that Kisame couldn't take anymore of the torture, especially not to his bladder. Ibiki had given a growl and had told one of the male shinobi to come in and let the criminal down. Of course, once the male shinobi had done that, Kisame fell to his knees and his fingernails dug into the ground in front of him with obvious need. Emi looked at the male shinobi and told him that he could leave, which he was apprehensive about, but Emi reassured him and he left. Kisame, thinking that he was all alone, having not heard Emi tell the other shinobi to leave because of the pounding in his ears and the throbbing of his bladder, openly gripped his member to stop anything from coming out. About now would be when he would've given up in the endurance test in the Akatsuki and he would've already relieved himself into the bucket, but right now, he was struggling to keep it all inside.

He gave a groan as his bladder contracted, forcing a spurt of urine though his partly closed off urethra. A blush spread over his cheeks as he heard the spurt hit the floor with a 'Splat'. He looked up to see the shining little puddle of his own urine taunting him and mocking him, he felt as if it were trying to coax him to let go. He almost did, until he heard noise in the room and looked up to see that pretty little medic tidying things up a little. He gave another groan, there was no way he was going to piss in front of her, pissing in front of a group of guys, he could handle, but...pissing in front of a woman. As long as he had a say in it, that would never happen. Another groan made its way past his lips and he clenched himself more as he felt his bladder spasm again. By now, he was panting and sweating with the exertion of having to hold it in as well as the pain of all the 'treatments' he'd been given by Ibiki.

Suddenly, his bladder contracted violently and another spurt left him, a longer spurt. He groaned yet again and this time, he heard footsteps coming towards him, before he felt a hand on his bare back and felt the young medic kneel next to him.

"Kisame-San, would you like a bowl?" She asked.

The blue-skinned shark nin looked up at the woman and gave a small nod. The woman nodded too and got up, retrieving a bowl from the side and coming to place it in front of him, before she went to do another job. Kisame groaned even more and pulled the bowl closer to him, aiming himself into it and letting go, only to find, that when he actually wanted to relieve himself, he couldn't. He let out a growl of frustration and desperation and he looked up in time to see the young woman just looking at him.

"Is there something wrong Kisame-San?" She asked.

He looked at her and growled.

"What fucking jutsu did your father use on me?" He questioned.

He watched as her brow furrowed and she came to sit next to him again.

"It was a simple acceleration jutsu that was used on your already filling bladder" she replied.

She looked him over and saw that his lower abdomen was bulging like no tomorrow, which meant that his bladder was extremely full. If he didn't go now, there was a chance he would stretch his bladder and that could cause him to lose the ability to know when he needed to go. She looked around and then sighed.

"I'll go and get my dad" she stated.

She got up and walked to the door, peeking out of it to see that her father was missing.

"Genma, where's my father?" She asked.

The womanising shinobi looked at her and gave a hint of a smile.

"He went to see the Hokage about what sweet nothing he got from the prisoner, did you want him?" He asked back.

Emi nodded.

"Hai, the stupid teme forgot to release the jutsu on the prisoner" she stated.

Genma shrugged.

"So?" He asked.

Emi shook her head.

"Watch him while I go and get my father" she ordered.

Genma chuckled and saluted her mockingly, stepping into the room while the young woman went to get her father.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

Twenty minutes passed and Emi hadn't returned with Ibiki, Kisame was beyond desperate now, so much so, he was now squirting every time he took a breath. This wasn't good at all, he groaned as a particularly painful contraction of his bladder caused a very long spurt to escape him, a spurt that lasted about three seconds. He could feel that his bladder was beginning to give up the fight to keep it all in and he had a right mind to just let it, but he couldn't, even if he wanted to, because of this damned jutsu, he couldn't urinate freely, it seemed the only way he could relieve himself, was if he did it involuntarily. He groaned again and started rocking on his knees, his hands gripping his erection tightly as he did.

Soon, Emi and Ibiki returned to the room and Ibiki dispelled the jutsu, causing Kisame to yell out as an even longer spurt escaped him. Ibiki motioned for Genma to leave the room, which he did, then Ibiki himself left the room. Emi went back over to what she was doing and continued to do it, before she heard Kisame give another groan and then she heard the sound of fluid hitting the bowl. She gave a small smile when she heard Kisame's satisfied sigh as he was able to finally release his urine.

"This'll all be done again tomorrow" she muttered.

Kisame heard it and looked up at her, he found her smiling down at him.

"I'll ask my dad if I can interrogate you tomorrow, it won't be as bad as this" she stated.

Kisame gave her a small and confused nod and finished peeing.


	2. 2/3

_**2/3** _

That night when everything had been cleaned up, the reports had been filed and the prisoner was safely in his cell, Emi decided that she'd put her interrogation request into the Hokage, that way her father would have no say over whether she did the next interrogation or not. So, when she'd put her own files away, she grabbed her bag and headed over to the Hokage tower. Running up the stairs, the young medic soon arrived at the door that would lead to the large chested Hokage and she worried her bottom lip a little. What if Tsunade said no? What if she said yes, but didn't agree to keep Emi's visit from Ibiki? Many thoughts whirled around her mind and before she knew what she was doing, her hand had raised and lightly struck the door with her knuckles three times.

_'Tap, tap, tap.'_

A few minutes passed without an answer and Emi was beginning to regret her decision. Her head was telling her to walk away and leave it, but her body refused to move instead her hand lifted for a second time and as she was about to knock again, the sound of the Hokage's voice filtered through the door.

"Enter!" She called.

Emi swallowed and took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door knob, turning it the door swung open to reveal a slightly inebriated sanin.

"What is it?" She asked 

The young medic stepped in and closed the door behind her before walking up to the desk.

"Hokage-sama. I'd like to request that I interrogate Hoshigaki Kisame tomorrow" she replied.

Tsunade looked up at her with a slight blush from the alcohol upon her cheeks and a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"You think you got what it takes girl?" She questioned 

Emi licked her lips nervously while looking around before she focussed her gaze upon the Hokage and gave a firm and determined nod.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I believe I can get more out of the prisoner than what my father did today" she answered.

Tsunade chuckled and poured herself some more sake before nodding once and downing the drink.

"Alright, your request is accepted. Under the condition that...should I believe you to be failing, your father Morino Ibiki will take over and you will be returned to hospital duties. Understood?" She asked.

Emi nodded and clasped her hands together before turning to walk out. However, she halted as she remembered that she had intended to ask Tsunade something else. Turning on her heel, the kunoichi walked back to the desk.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask that my father doesn't find out that I  _requested_ to interrogate the prisoner?" She asked 

Tsunade waved her hand and Emi knew that the Sanin wouldn't say anything. As much as the Hokage drank, she always knew what she'd done the night/day before and she was always in control of herself.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

The next morning, Emi was up early and rummaging through her outfits. She'd been on many a seduction mission and she had plenty of seductive clothing, so picking out a nice little number, she headed to the shower and made sure that she was nice and clean for the day. When she was done, she slipped on her corset with matching panties and shoes before picking out a nice long black leather jacket, the same one her father had brought her when she'd reached Jōnin rank. She lay it out on her bed and went to sit at her vanity.

Opening several drawers of her jewellery come make-up box, she picked out a seductive red lipstick that she accented with black lip liner, so she stayed inside her lips. Next was the mascara, she didn't cake it on like most kunoichi's did, she just put on enough to give her eyelashes that black tint and then she chose the eye-shadow. A smokey eyes effect eye-shadow that would practically make her eyes pop. With her make-up done, Emi sprayed some perfume onto her chest, before standing up, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

Leaving her apartment, she locked the door and took to the roofs making sure that her long leather jacket didn't fly up and reveal what was underneath as she ran. Upon reaching the dark looking building that was the prison and interrogations building, she entered to find her father there with Tsunade. From the look of his face, Emi could tell that Tsunade had told him that Emi was doing today's interrogation and it was safe to say that he wasn't happy about it.

The scarred man walked up to his daughter and looked her over, before his eyes returned to her face. 

"You had better be careful in there Emi, if you get hurt..." He began.

Emi smiled at him and put her hand on his arm.

"I've done many seduction missions dad, this is no worse" she said.

Ibiki nodded and then waited as Hoshigaki was brought into the room. Once the shark-nin was secured in the chair, Ibiki gave Emi one last look before he left the room and instead went to the viewing area. Emi smirked as the door was shut and she looked at the blue skinned man.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Kisame snorted and just looked her over, before rolling his eyes. Clearly the medic took after her father and this interrogation would be no different than yesterday's one.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

A few hours later and Kisame was hard as a rock, so hard in fact that he was beginning to squirm in his seat. This kunoichi was good at what she did and it was clear that she'd done a lot of research before this. Being a medic, he felt that she was cheating because as a medic she was required to know all of the erogenous zones and she could manipulate them in such a way that he had almost spilled important information quite a few times. 

Tsunade was impressed, she had watched yesterday's interrogation and Ibiki had received nothing from the Shark-nin by using his own technique, but Emi...well she was showing just how good of a medic she was, not to mention just how good of a kunoichi she was. Kisame was talking to her and answering most of her questions while evading others, but she concluded, the criminal would've done that with Ibiki in the end.

More time went on and Kisame got closer and closer to revealing things that maybe he shouldn't have revealed, but at that time, he really could care less. His cock was throbbing with the amount of times this medical kunoichi had brought him to near release and not let him cum. She'd even gone as far as to put a chakra infused ring around the base of his dick, one that she could tighten or release as she wished with her own chakra. This next time, she started the same way, but instead of talking out loud, she positioned her lips next to his ear.

"Give me something useful and I'll let you orgasm" she whispered.

Kisame panted with the pleasure and grinned at what she'd said. His hands balled into fists as his balls tightened up to his body, but couldn't release the built up semen.

"How about you come to my cell tonight and I fuck you good and proper?" He asked back.

Emi looked at him and the smirk that adorned her features suggested that she had accepted his offer. So, without further ado, Hoshigaki Kisame spilled the beans, albeit he did so about a disused Akatsuki base so that the real one wouldn't be found. He was after all a criminal and he had no qualms about lying to this perfect specimen of a kunoichi. With the information gathered, Emi released the chakra infused cock ring and Kisame spasmed as he came in his pants so hard, that the fluid leaked through the dark blue material and stained a large portion of that area white.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

When night fell, Emi gave the premise that she was simply heading down to check on the prisoners, most importantly one in particular. She made up the story that her using the cock ring infused with chakra on the shinobi may have caused lasting damage and she wanted to check on him to make sure he was functioning properly. The guard at the door escorted her down to the cell, but refused to leave when Emi said that she would be fin on her own.

"I didn't reach Jōnin rank with someone holding my hand you know, I'm a medic-nin, I can quite easily disable him if need be" she explained.

Wary, the guard nodded and made his way back towards the front of the long hall of cells. Emi unlocked the cell that housed Kisame and opened the door, peeking in at the inhabitant she stepped inside and closed the door, making sure that she had the key with her at all times.

"Well, well, look what we have here, I was beginning to think that you were kidding earlier" he said.

Emi crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, before she shed her long leather jacket and left herself in the same attire she'd been in when she had interrogated him.

"You gave me the information, the least I can do is uphold my end of the bargain" she stated.

Kisame sat up on the bench that served as his bed and looked her over again. His pearly eyes that were well adjusted to the dim light scanned her form thoroughly and she took the hint. She walked towards him and slowly, almost nervously straddled his lap, bringing his lips to metres away from his.

"This is treason" she whispered 

Kisame nodded slightly, his nose brushing hers.

"Hai, it is if you get caught. Tell me Morino-chan, are you a virgin?" He asked.

Emi shook her head and wrapped her arms more around his neck.

"No, I haven't been for a while" she replied.

Kisame grunted in answer and without waiting for anything else, he ripped the corset off of her body, leaving her in just the panties and shoes. His beady eyes looked down at her chest, how her nipples had become erect with the sudden chill of the cell and how taught her tits were. The sight made him salivate and he leaned down to take one into his mouth roughly. Emi gasped at the sensation and pushed her chest into his mouth earning a chuckle from him.

Soon, Emi was pressed against the wall with Kisame attacking her lips with his own. His hands moved from under her thighs to his belt and he deftly released the buckle before unbuttoning the button, unzipping the zip and shoving his nin-pants down to his mid thigh. Emi looked down when she felt his member brush against her thigh and her eyes widened slightly at the size of him. Slowly she licked her lips and then her eyes shot up to his and he gave her a cheeky grin before lining himself up and thrusting himself into her. Both gasped with pleasure and for the next twenty minutes all that could be heard around the cell were the staggered breaths of both Kisame and Emi joined by the squelching of flesh and the slapping of flesh. As soon as they both finished, Emi instinctively grabbed the shinobi's hair and crushed her lips to his, a move that surprised the shark-nin.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Emi looked at him and shrugged.

"I felt like it" she replied.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

For weeks this went on, Emi would interrogate Kisame during the day and she would spend twenty minutes of every night with him in his cell. Every time they finished, Emi would pull the shark into a passionate kiss and in the end he began to respond to that kiss and a relationship was formed. Both knew they had to keep their relationship secret and Emi had sworn the guard to secrecy too, threatening him with castration if he told anyone of her nightly visits to Kisame.

Tonight was no different, Emi had Interrogated Kisame and a few hours after nightfall, she arrived at his cell. No foreplay required, Emi was already aroused after thinking about her encounter with the blue brute and as soon as the deed was done, they kissed passionately. Kisame had even moved over to the bench and lay back on it so that she was on top of him. As he stroked her hair, he thought of everything and while this had been fun, he needed to get out of here, however the thought of leaving Emi did something funny to his chest and with that sensation, he decided.

"I'm gonna get outta here Emi" he said.

The kunoichi looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you plan to do that?" She asked.

Kisame smirked and nuzzled her lightly.

"I have my ways" he muttered.

Emi nodded and then sat up on him, before removing herself from him and reaching for her clothes.

"I guess this is goodbye then" she said.

Kisame came up to her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Come with me" he said.

Emi froze and slowly she turned around to face him.

"Are you _crazy_? I've already committed treason more times than I can count by coming down here and giving myself to you every night... _willingly_. And now you want me to abandon my village, my friends and my family?" She asked.

Kisame just looked at her and she shook her head, pulling the key out of her pocket and opening the door. She walked out and closed it behind her without saying a word.

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

A few nights later, Kisame bust out of the prison with the help of Zetsu and instead of heading straight towards the exit, he headed towards Emi's apartment. Once there, he knocked on the door while glancing around and when she opened the door, he pulled her to him and looked into her eyes.

"Come with me" he said.

His eyes were pleading with her and for a moment, she entertained the thought of going with him, but she shook her head.

"I can't" she stated.

Kisame glared at her.

"Can't or don't want to?" He asked.

Emi glared right back at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I  _can't_ " she replied.

Kisame nodded and then walked off, leaving her there on her doorstep to watch him go. Emi growled to herself and walked back inside her apartment, now was really her chance to get away from her father, to show him that she wasn't really as weak as he thought she was. With a determined nod, she hurried back to the door and flung it open.

"Kisame wait!" She called 

The blue skinned ninja stopped as he was about to jump and turned towards her. She held up a finger and hurried back inside to scribble a note to her father, telling him how sorry she was, but how she  _needed_ to do this. She then grabbed the pack that she always kept packed in case of a mission and headed out of the apartment. She locked the door and put the key under the plant pot as she usually did, before hurrying over to Kisame.

"I'm coming with you" she said.

Kisame grinned and nodded before taking off and heading out of the  village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really want to have Emi be extremely stubborn, but I knew that if I had her say yes immediately then it would mean that her village meant nothing to her. So there had to be that little bit of time for deliberation before she acquiesced to his request to go with him.


	3. 3/3

_**3/3** _

Having been woken up early that morning, Emi was in a sour mood. She sat at the table in the Akatsuki hideout just glaring at the cup of cocoa in her hands. Tomorrow was Valentines day and after everything they'd been through together, with the interrogations back in Konoha, her seducing him and actually having sex with him afterwards in his cell, she wondered if he even thought of her as a Valentine. Perhaps he was just stringing her along like all her other lovers/boyfriends had done. Oh she so deeply hoped that wasn't the case. 

During the multiple interrogations and late night romps she'd had with him, she'd slowly found herself falling in love with him, despite his appearance and bulky build, he was quite the softie at heart and he treated her like she'd never been treated by a man before. She was surprised at how gentle he could be, but was even more surprised when during one of their late night romps, he'd asked her to come with him, back to the Akatsuki. Without even thinking about it she'd said yes and had sort of regretted it the next day. 

But the next night, seeing his expectant face made up her mind, she would leave with him, show her father that she wasn't a little girl anymore and she could make decisions of her own. Even if those decisions were based on betraying her village and becoming a rogue nin like the rest of the Akatsuki. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen, until they spoke.

"Keep staring at that cup like that and it will break" a cool voice said.

She looked up to see one Uchiha Itachi stood by the fridge. She gave a bit of a smile and looked down again. During her stay here, she'd found out a few things about the Akatsuki...mostly that they weren't all rabid animals who killed for the fun of killing. Being a medic nin anyway, she saw the humanity in everyone including the criminals, but what really shocked her, was to find out that Uchiha Itachi actually had a sense of humour and could tell jokes like the rest of them. 

She guessed that her village... _f_ _ormer_ village she reminded herself. She guessed that her former village were just so horrified at what Itachi had done to his own clan that they made him out to be some kind of monster. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the chair opposite her slightly scrape on the floor and she looked up to see Itachi sat opposite her.

"He will return soon" he said.

Emi looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. As expected, his face remained passive as did his eyes, until he looked down to his juice and took a sip. He put the glass down and looked at her again.

"Kisame will return soon" he clarified.

Emi gave another small smile and a short nod, before returning to staring at her cup of now probably cold cocoa. She didn't like it when Kisame was away on solo missions. Call it the medic in her, but she always worried that he wouldn't come back and she always breathed a sigh of relief when he came back unharmed or majorly unharmed with only a few cuts and grazes. Thankfully he'd had nothing worse than a cut to his cheek from a guy who used chakra in his weapons just as Sarutobi Asuma did. 

A sigh escaped her as she finally lifted the cup to her lips and drank some of the contents, making a face as she realised that it had indeed gone cold. She got up from her chair and tipped the cold contents of the mug down the sink, washing the cup out and placing it on the drainer to drip dry for now, she'd put it away later. She stood by the window and looked out of it, a hand straying to her stomach. Last week, the day after Kisame left for his mission, she'd found out that she was pregnant and though she'd tried to hide it from every member on base, she'd had to inform Pein and Konan of the recent turn of events.

She was glad that she was only about a week maybe a little less and for that whole week, she'd been feeling nauseous and had actually vomited a couple of times. That was how she'd found out that she was pregnant and while she couldn't be happier, she'd be much happier if the father of her child was here. As she gazed out of the window, a strong wave of nausea hit her and she gripped the sink edge giving a bit of a groan, breathing deeply until it passed. She didn't notice Itachi looking at her with curious eyes, that is until she turned around and looked at him. 

She shook her head, she didn't want to tell him and she knew that lying to him was out of the question, he'd see straight through her lie. She sat down again and looked anywhere but into his eyes, she didn't want him to read her like a book, though she knew he wouldn't go blabbing it about to anyone, she just didn't want to get her hopes up. What if Kisame didn't want a child? What if he didn't love her enough to have a child with her? All these questions were spinning around her mind so fast that again, she didn't notice anyone else coming into the kitchen until they spoke.

"Are you alright Emi-Chan...yeah?" The voice asked.

Emi looked up at Deidara and gave a smile and a slight nod.

"I'm fine thank you Deidara-San" she replied.

Deidara nodded and got what he wanted before walking back out of the kitchen. Emi looked back around to Itachi who was giving her an odd look. She just glared at him.

"What? I'm fine" she said.

However, as soon as those words left her mouth, an even stronger wave of nausea hit her and she found herself dashing out of the kitchen and to the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her. As she emptied the contents of her stomach down the toilet, she felt someone pull her hair back and hold it back for her. She instantly recognised the scent and knew that her cover had been blown.

When she was done, she wiped her eyes, nose and mouth and flushed the toilet, her hair was let go and she stood on shaky legs, turning towards Itachi.

"Please, please, _please_ tell no-one about this" she begged.

Itachi just gave her a stoic expression, but nodded anyway.

"They are bound to find out eventually" he said.

Emi nodded and leaned against the doorframe closing her eyes.

"I know, but its whether he wants it or not. I'm not going to bring a baby into the world when a father doesn't want him or her. That's no way for a child to live" she said.

Itachi nodded in understanding and turned around.

"You should rest" he said.

Emi looked at him and nodded, making her way up to hers and Kisame's bedroom, slipping her clothes off and finding a shirt of Kisame's to wear before getting into the bed and attempting to go back to sleep. 

_***~*~*~*~*~** _

That night, while Emi was asleep, Kisame made his way into the Akatsuki base, he only had a few minor cuts and bruises on him, not enough to have Emi get all fussed over. He'd been expecting Emi to come out and greet him and was both a little disappointed and worried that she hadn't done so. As he stepped through the front door of the base, he noticed that Emi was nowhere to be seen, she usually stayed up to wait for him to come back before heading to bed. He made his way into the kitchen, where he saw his partner sat at the table.

"Itachi" he said.

The Uchiha just nodded at him and watched as he looked around for he presumed Emi.

™She is in bed, she hasn't been well" he stated.

Worry was immediately etched onto Kisame's features and Itachi did nothing to alleviate this worry. Instead he watched as Kisame dropped his things and hurried up the stairs and into his room, where he saw Emi sleeping peacefully in one of his shirts. He gave a bit of a smile and quietly walked over to his side of the bed, slowly and carefully laying down and cuddling up to her. She gave a bit of a groan and muttered his name.

"I'm here princess" he whispered.

He chuckled as he saw her eyes open wide at that, before she turned over and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" She asked.

Kisame took her hand off his cheek and shook his head, kissing it.

"No princess. I'm right here" he said.

Emi threw herself at him, making him roll onto his back and chuckle.

"Thank Kami you're okay. I was so worried" she said.

Kisame hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, before bringing her lips to his. 

"I'm always okay, tailed beast without a tail remember" he said.

Emi smiled and nodded, kissing him again and laying her head on his chest. She then looked up at him again as he began to speak.

"The Uchiha said you've been unwell. What's the matter?" He asked.

Emi bit her lip and got off him, sitting on her side of the bed.

"Do you love me Kisame?" She asked.

Kisame furrowed his brow.

"You know I do, I say it often enough" he said.

Emi looked up at the ceiling.

"Enough to want to have a child with me?" She asked.

Kisame thought about this. Did he love her enough to want to have a child with her. He decided that yes, he did love her enough.

"Yes. Oh Emi, I love you enough to want to have several children with you" he said.

Emi turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

Kisame nodded and once again Emi threw herself at him, her arms going around his neck.

"Good, because I have something to tell you" she said.

The former mist-nin gave her a look of questioning, before it clicked. 

"You're...?" He asked.

Emi nodded and Kisame gave a huge grin, kissing her deeply, before pulling away.

"Emi that's wonderful. I was going to do this tomorrow, but I think now's the best time to do it" he said.

He lay her down on the bed and disappeared, reappearing with several bags and a scroll in his hand. He opened the scroll and hit the seal in the middle of it. As he did that, out came two dozen red roses. He held them out to her.

"Emi Morino, I will love you until the last rose dies" he said.

This made Emi get more tears in her eyes as she took the flowers. Kisame then held up a finger, put his hand in his pocket and walked around to where she was sat. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, a little red box hidden in his large hand. He then got down onto one knee and opened the box showing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Emi Morino, from the first time I met you, I knew that you were different to the other women I've met. You were so kind and helpful when your father used that bloody jutsu on me. And when you interrogated me the next day, well...I've never felt so compelled to tell anyone anything before and you seduced me so well. And then you surprised me by coming to my cell that same night and allowing me to make you mine and doing the same the next night and the next night. And now, I come back to the Akatsuki base that I call home, for you to tell me that I'm going to be a father. I don't think I've ever been happier..." He said.

He looked at the clock, it was almost midnight and he smiled. Just as it turned midnight, he asked her his question.

"So Emi Morino, in spite of my appearance, my temperament and my...bulk. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Emi put her hand to her chest and looked at the ring before nodding rapidly.

"Yes, oh yes I will Kisame" she said.

Kisame got up and kissed her, before slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love you future Mrs. Hoshigaki" he said.

Emi smiled.

"And I love you Mr. Hoshigaki" she said.

After that, Emi once again ran to the bathroom to vomit and once she was done, she and Kisame lay down in the bed together and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to show that Kisame wasn't a monster, despite his fearsome appearance and I was planning to do three chapters anyway so...here it is, the very last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who have read the Naruto Omorashi story on DeviantArt, you will have noticed that I made a reference to the six month they endurance tests that are in that story. I'd like to formally say that the idea doesn't belong to me and I'm merely borrowing the idea.


End file.
